


Us Against the World (Modern AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [83]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, this was based off a tumblr post i once saw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You and Poe have been best friends since preschool. At that young age, Poe made a declaration, a promise. One that he intended on keeping.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 2





	Us Against the World (Modern AU)

**Age 4**

You were nervous entering the preschool. When your mom said she’d be leaving you there for a couple of hours, you were scared. You didn’t want to be alone.

“Don’t wanna go,” you said with a whimper as you clung to your mom’s hand.

She knelt down, “Y/N, it’s gonna be okay. You’re gonna have so much fun! You’ll make friends and you’ll forget you’ve been gone for a while.” You still had a scared look on your face. Your mom sighed, “If you’re good, I’ll take you out for ice cream, okay?”

You smiled softly and nodded. She walked you into the classroom and was instantly greeted to a woman about the same age as your mom, “Hi there. I’m Mrs. Organa. And who might you be?”

“Y/N,” you said shyly.

The woman smiled, “Hi, Y/N. Nice to meet you. Do you wanna go play with some toys?” You nodded and hugged your mom good-bye before heading towards the toy chest. 

You spotted a big fire truck and grabbed for it, but so did another kid. You looked up to see a boy with tan skin, black curly hair, and brown eyes. He picked up the truck and look at you, “Do you wanna play with me?” As if feeling your apprehension, he smiled, “I’m Poe!”

“I’m Y/N,” you said shyly.

“Wanna play, Y/N?”

“Okay.”

After that, you and Poe could not be separated. You both always got upset when you weren’t in the same groups for play time. You always wanted to lay next to each other for nap time, and you two always shared your snacks. 

One day in class, Mrs. Organa asked what everyone wanted to do when they grow up. Poe immediately stood up from his chair, “When I grow up, I’m gonna marry Y/N!” he said proudly. You blushed as all the kids laughed and made noises of disgust. Poe immediately got upset, “It’s not funny! Y/N is my best friend and I wanna be with her forever!”

* * *

**Age 10**

You and Poe sat in the principal’s office waiting for your parents to arrive. You and Poe held each other’s hands as Ms. Tanno looked at both of you disappointedly. 

Your dad and Poe’d dad, Kes, walked in frantically, “Is everything okay?”

“What happened?”

“Is anyone hurt?”

Ms. Tanno held up her hand and they all silenced, “The only person who got hurt was Mrs. Organa’s son, Ben Solo.”

“What exactly happened?” Kes asked.

Ms. Tanno gestured to you, “Go ahead, you two.”

You sighed, “Ben was making fun of me. Saying I was ugly and that no one would like me.”

“Then I was defending her and told Ben to buzz off!”

“Then Ben called Poe stupid and knocked him down. Poe looked like he was about to cry and then…”

You looked at Poe’s who’s eyes fell down to his lap and were filled with hurt, “He said ‘What are you gonna do? Cry to your mommy? Oh wait, you don’t have one anymore.” Poe started sniffling and you tightened your hold on his hand.

“So I punched Ben in the face.”

Kes knelt down in front of both of you, “Y/N, I appreciate what you did for Poe, but violence isn’t the answer.”

You looked down in shame, “I know, but after Ben mentioned Aunt Shara, I just..I just couldn’t help it.”

Your dad looked to Ms. Tanno, “So what’s going to happen?”

“Well, since Y/N punched someone, I’ll have to suspend her.”

Poe’s head shot up, “No! Suspend me!”

Ms. Tanno shook her head, “But you didn’t punch Ben, Poe.”

“So? I-It’s my fault that Ben got punched! I interfered! I should get suspended, not Y/N!”

“I’m sorry, Poe. It’s not how that works.”

Poe frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, “Well if Y/N is suspended, then I’m not going to school until she’s back.”

“Poe, stop,” you tried reasoning with him.

He looked at you, “No. Best friends forever, remember? They can’t separate us no matter what.”

* * *

**Age 16**

Poe was anxious. He stood by your locker, waiting for you to get out of math class. He kept muttering to himself, “You can do this. She’s your best friend. You got this, Poe. You got this.” as soon as the bell rang, he tensed. It was now or never. 

He stared at his shoes, his old beaten up Converse, waiting for your arrival. He tried not to let his nerves get the best of him. He’s known you for his whole life. He shouldn’t be afraid, he shouldn’t-”Whatcha starin’ at?” 

His head slowly raised and his brown eyes met your Y/E/C eyes. He smiled, “Nothin’. So, uh, I have something to tell you.”

“What’s up?” you asked as you switched your math book for your English book. You closed your locker and looked at Poe expectantly.

Poe gave a deep breath, “I like you. A-A lot. L-Like more than a best friend kind of like.”

A smile formed on your face, “Really?”

“Well, uh, yeah. I mean, you’re smart, funny, beautiful, fun. What’s not to like?”

You blushed, “I like you too.”

“R-Really? Like how I like you like me?”

You laughed, “Yeah, Poe.” You leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, “Now let’s get to class, yeah?” you slipped your hand into his. 

Poe looked down at your intertwined hands with a big smile on his face, “Yeah. Okay.”

* * *

**Age 18**

You had Poe had graduated high school. Despite it being a joyous occasion, both of you were saddened. Poe had be recruited to the Air Force. Within a week, he’ll be shipped off to training. So you two spent as much time as you could together.

He took you out on dates, he slept over your house, you two went on a day trip out of town, and Poe had gotten you a puppy.

“He’ll keep you company while I’m away. Right, Beebs?” the little corgi-shiba inu mix wagged its tail as Poe pet him, “Oh!” Poe pulled out the necklace he always wore: his mother’s ring hanging from a metal chain, “Keep this safe for me, yeah?”

You gave him a sad smile, “Okay,” you said sheepishly.

“I’ll think of you every single day. I’ll try to write as much as I can. But you have to promise me something, sweetheart.”

“What?”

“Don’t push everyone away. Don’t isolate yourself. This is your summer before you go to college. Don’t waste it crying over me.”

You began to sniffle, trying not to let the tears fall, “I’m gonna miss you so much,” you whimpered.

“I know, baby.” Poe kissed your cheek, “I know.” then he hugged you. He held onto you as long as you needed him to.

* * *

**Age 21**

You were typing away on your computer when you received a Skype call from Poe. You immediately answered it, “Poe?”

The grainy image of him appeared. He waved, “Hello, my love. Whatcha doin’?”

“Working on my novel.”

He nodded, “Ah yes. Our love story.”

“It’s not our love story! It’s Oscar and Angela’s love story!”

“Uh huh, which is based off of our love story, which technically means you’re writing about us. You even used our own descriptions for the characters!”

You looked at him surprised, “You actually read some of it?”

Poe scoffed, “Of course I did, baby! And you’re not subtle at all about the parallels between our story and theirs.”

You chuckled, “There are some differences…”

“Oh yeah, like how Oscar is taller and has more abs? You tryna tell me something, baby?”

You laughed, “No! You’re fine just the way you are.”

“Uh huh. Suuuure.” You both giggled, “Anyway, I got permission to visit next month.”

Your eyes lightened up, “Really?!”

Poe nodded, “Hell yeah! Can’t wait to see you, kiss you, hug you, fu-”

“POE!”

He giggled, “I’m kidding! Maybe…not really. Anyway, let’s see our lil fur baby!”

You called Beebs over to you and lifted him to your camera, “He’s doing well!”

Poe leaned closer to the screen, “He’s gotten fatter!”

“But he always whines when I don’t give him enough food! I feel bad!”

“You’re making our baby fat, Y/N!”

“Okay! I’m sorry! I’ll take him out more to work it off.”

“Yes. Sounds good.”

You sighed, “Well, I better get this chapter finished up. Talk to you later?”

“Of course. Bye, sweetheart. I love you bunches!”

“Bye, babe! I love you bunches more!”

* * *

**Age 26**

You and Poe socialized with your family. It was your dad’s birthday and your mom threw a barbeque for him. You stood next to Poe as you spoke with your neighbor and long-time friend, Rose. Meanwhile, Poe talked to long-time friend and Air Force pal, Finn, while his arm was around your waist. 

It felt so good to have Poe back, even for a little bit. As time passed, you’d gotten used to his temporary stays. Despite that, you two had gotten an apartment together. Something that was your own. It was a big step for the both of you, but it was a long time coming. As was this.

“Everyone! May I have your attention please?” Poe called out. 

You looked at Poe confusedly, “What’s going on?” Everyone circled around you as Poe pulled you closer to him. 

“Y/N, when I was four years old, Mrs. Organa, our preschool teacher, asked us what we wanted to do when he grow up.”

“Oh my God.” you held your hands to your mouth, already knowing what was about to happen.

Poe chuckled, “Don’t get ahead of me here, sweetheart!” He cleared his throat, “My answer to that question was that I wanted to marry you. And this is me keeping my word.” He pulled out a ring and knelt down on one knee, “Y/N L/N, you’re my best friend, my soulmate. In front of our closest friends and family, I’m here declaring my never ending love for you. Will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?”

With teary eyes you nodded, “Yes!” 

Poe took your left hand and slid the ring onto your finger. He then gave you a kissed and picked you up, spinning you around as everyone cheered.

**Age 30**

You were wringing your hands together as you paced back and forth in the hall. Rose, Phasma, Kaydel, Jess, and Rey watched you.

“Why are you nervous? You’re marrying the love of your life?” Rey asked.

“Oh, I’m not nervous about marrying Poe. Fuck yeah I wanna marry him! I just don’t wanna trip down the aisle or stutter my vows. You know how I am with speaking in public.”

Rose shrugged, “Don’t think of it as talking in front of a couple hundred people. Just think of it as talking to Poe. Making your promise to him and declaring your undying love and all that lovey dovey stuff,” Rose said. The other women agreeing with her. 

Your dad approached you, “You ready?”

You sighed, “Yup. Let’s do this!” 

Meanwhile…

“Oh God. What if I stutter? I don’t wanna sound stupid!” Poe whispered anxiously to Finn, his best man.

Finn shook his head, “Man, calm down. Whether you stutter or not, Y/N will still love you.” 

The doors to the venue opened and in walked the flower girl, ring bearer, and bridesmaids. They all joined Poe and Finn at the end of the aisle. Then the wedding march began to play and everyone stood. Poe gave a deep breath and then turned towards you. He was floored. 

You looked absolutely stunning in your wedding dress. You looked angelic even! You joined Poe at the end of the aisle. You chuckled as he wiped his eyes.

“Sorry, you’re just so beautiful.”

“Thank you and you look even more handsome.” you nodded to his formal Air Force uniform. You loved when he was in uniform.

Poe chuckled, “Thanks, babe. So, together forever?” he asked, intertwining your fingers with his.

You smiled at him, “Together forever.”

“Us against the world, baby.” he whispered as he faced the officiant.


End file.
